Slip of the Tounge
by MissDevon
Summary: Set in Last Name Verse, Bo realizes that Clint knows something he shouldn't and goes to confront him. a talk about protecting their children goes further as they come to a consenus about the women in their lives Climmie/Bora


A Slip of the Tounge

(Last Name Verse)

Bo washed his face in the sink and then stared at his reflection in the mirror, grabbing a hand towel he scrubbed it dry, but could not scrub away the black eye or darkened bruise on his jaw left by his brother. He had to admit, even to himself, that he had been wrong in how he handled Charlie's attack on Natalie, and if he could take it back he would've. But her cutting words and anger piercing through him at his answer had led credence to Nora's theory.

The pictures and order of protection sent to him from Pine Valley's PD with a curt, personal message from Chief Jesse Hurbbard had quickly changed that impression. _Thought you were better then this. Also thought you should know your niece is being looked after,_ the note accompanying the PVPD's file had read. And now he has to look at himself in the mirror with that and his brother's words swimming in his head: _"if it had been your daughter…"_

Cursing under his breathe, Bo threw the washcloth into the sink: "how the hell could he know?" he wondered, before deciding to go in search of his older brother for answers of his own…

* * *

Clint frowned as Bo walked into his office: "what do you want?" he shot out harshly, his daughter's tearful voice still playing in his mind. He knew she didn't understand, but if she was happy where she was and could be kept safe there when he was unable to keep her safe in himself, he felt he had no choice but to cut off ties.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Bo said accusingly.

Clint's brow furrowed as he looked at his brother: "What do you have my phone tapped?" he asked sarcastically. "Natalie's fine, not that you care."

Bo exhaled: "I'm glad about that, but you and I both know that's not who I'm talking about."

"Bo, I don't have time for your games," Clint shot back harshly, still mad at him for his part in his loosing his daughter for the second time in his life and the fact that Bo felt the need to hit below the belt and tell him that he had never acted as the father Natalie needed him to be, as well as throwing his relationship with Kimberly in his face. With his plan to marry the young woman as soon as his divorce from Nora was finalized and petition for custody of Sierra Rose he didn't need his younger brother's attitude on top of everything else.

"How did you find out about my daughter and where is she?" Bo asked bluntly.

Clint looked taken aback by the accusation: "Close the door and take a seat."

"I will not…"

"So you want this information broadcasted all over the house to who knows who? Your son is lurking around and will do god knows what with it if it will get him some quick cash," Clint pointed out logically.

"Fine," Bo huffed, "But I want answers."

"Join the club," the older man muttered as he watched his brother close the door and waited for him to take a seat opposite him at their father's old desk. "One, I don't know where she is."

"Don't lie to me, Clint."

"I'm not lying, Bo," Clint replied, bristling. "Unlike you, I wouldn't keep something concerning your daughter's safety from you."

"That's a low blow."

"You should know."

"This has nothing to do with Natalie and what happened to her."

"I didn't say it did," Clint shrugged. "I just made a comment that I wasn't like you and I wouldn't withhold information on your child's safety or mislead you on the amount of danger she was in so you could be there when she needed you so that someone else could play daddy and use your child as a replacement for theirs, and don't think that after your comments today that I haven't figured out that that was exactly what you did!"

"Don't go there with me, Clint," Bo warned.

Clint stood and placed his hands on the desk: "How many times did I want to come but you told me that it was being handled? That she was fine? Just shaken up? That you and Vik had it under control? That a phone call would do? Not to worry about coming in after the weather cleared? I was stupid to listen! Didn't think what it would mean to my daughter to not have me here after she almost had her heart cut out. After she was left in a pit for over a month. Was kidnapped. A whole list of things…" Deflatting, Clint sat back down, "You wanted to play daddy to her because you couldn't be there for your daughter, didn't you? And once you saw that Natalie and I were getting close it bothered you? I forgave her for what happened with Nash and you couldn't? I hated that I didn't see through Tess and didn't help her. I was there for her afterwards and it bothered you. She started to turn to me more and more and the last time she turned to you you turned her away. YOU should've protected her, Bo, I COULDN'T. Even IF I knew, there was nothing I could've done except maybe taken Pa's shotgun to Charlie. Now, Natalie's gone and the only way to protect her is to make sure she stays that way! I can't see or talk to my daughter any more than you can yours, tell me does that make you happy? Does that even things up for you?"

Bo shook his head: "I told you this doesn't have anything to do with Natalie!" he replied, a touch of anger in his voice, "I want to know how you know and where she is."

"I already told you I don't know where she is. As for how I know about her I figured it out by some of Pa's papers. He _knew_ about her. He paid for her schooling. Last place I can tell she lived was New Orleans, but that was close to eight years ago. He set up a trust fund for her, but she doesn't touch it. It's in a Swiss bank, so no name, just numbers. The one that was used by the people who raised her for her incidentals and schooling was the same. It also hasn't been touched in years, the last time looks like it was for the costs of plane tickets and hotel accomadations," Clint explained. "The only reason I know it was a girl was because of a letter that Pa wrote her and a letter in his papers that Sarah left for her with Pa. They're hidden in his safe where I found them. That's one of the reasons I'm fighting Nora so hard on keeping the house. You know damned well she wouldn't keep the secrect and would press you to find your daughter because things are 'different.' Hesser couldn't be as much of a threat now. Only we both know differently don't we."

Bo rolled his eyes: "can we leave Nora out of this?"

"You think I'm wrong?"

"No," Bo admitted, "I just… I want to know my daughter. Is that so wrong?"

"Do you want her to end up in a casket?" Clint challenged.

"Why do you think I haven't looked for her on my own before now. Hell, I didn't even know Pa knew about her!"

Clint nodded: "Sometimes the only way to keep them safe is letting them go, Bo."

"And that's what you think you're doing with Natalie?"

"I can't garentee her safety. Not from Charlie. Or if Mitch gets out. If she's not here she has a higher chance of being safe wherever she is. She's happy there. Saids she's safe. I have to believe her," Clint admitted.

"And if Mitch gets out?"

"We've set up a way I can warn her," Clint admitted. "Same as if something should happen to her. I'll know."

"That's more then I'll have," Bo sighed tiredly.

"Just know she's out there somewhere and alive. Pa has something in place to let him know if she's in danger from Hesser, that much I have figured out. Just not what."

"You're sure."

"We're talking about Pa, you really think he'd leave a grandchild out there unprotected?"

Bo stood: "you do have a point," he said and looked towards the door and back: "I'll have a talk with Nora, see if I can get her to back off of the house. She doesn't really want it. Knows I wouldn't live here. Maybe I can convice her to give it to you in lue of that monetary settlement you want for the plane trips…"

Clint laughed: "You know I was just being a bastard on that. Didn't want the money, was just trying to make a point. If _you_ had come to me. The day of the wedding, even during the time when Matthew was sick. I didn't want to hear it from her, but I damned sure should've heard it from my brother and not the help."

Bo nodded: "Yeah, stupid move on my part. Lindsey even told me I should've said something to you before the wedding."

"When Lindsey gives you better advice then Nora you're in real trouble, you know that."

"Don't start."

"Not starting, just stating a fact."

"So what's the deal with you and Kim?"

Cling shrugged: "she's fun, I know what she's up to, what she wants. She knows what I want too. There might be something there given time."

"She's younger then Sara," Bo pointed out.

"So?"

"Really, Clint…"

"She makes me happy, alright?" Clint asked. "Besides, she's going to sign a prenup where it will spell out that if she cheats she gets nothing, and I don't think she will. She has a past, but who doesn't? She's the one who told me about Charlie and Natalie and she seems to have real concerns about this family. She wants love, Bo, and I can give her that. Other people have changed, why can't she?"

"What she and Staci did to Rex…"

"Rex is the one who slept with his girlfriend's sister isn't he?"

"That's beside the point…"

"Schylar lied about sleeping with her, so did Fish. In the meantime, who's paying Sierra Rose's medical bills? Not Gigi or either of those men. Kimberly is. Who's there every day? Kimberly. If Nora would sign the damned papers and agree to a settlement Kim and I would be married already and file a joint petition for custody, but she knows that and doesn't want it.  
She wants Gigi and Rex to have a stronger case or Fish to.  
She's doing it out of spite when she could end our marriage and be moving on to marrying you.  
Think about_ that_ little brother.  
You say some things aren't about your girlfriend, but I sure as hell disagree, because she's trying to make my life hell for some reason I can't fathom other then I brought in a doctor to operate on Matthew and he sued to get that right and won. I'm paying more then the kid who put him in the chair for pity's sake!"

" Clint…"

"My daughter could've been killed because of a decision she made.  
I bet she wanted to have me arrested because of the bruises I left on your face and you wouldn't let her because you thought you deserved them. I'm her latest target. Frankly, if Natalie hadn't been involved I wouldn't care, but because of Evangiline and Marty she was probally on Nora's list anyway… look, Bo, love her, marry her, be happy with her, but keep her the hell out of my life.  
In fact please get her to sign the damned papers so I can go on with mine!"

Bo shook his head: "If I marry her she's part of this family again."

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't be on the opposite side of the room as much as possible when she's around now does it?" Clint asked.

Bo rolled his eyes: "and that makes sense to you?"

"If it works it does," Clint shrugged, then asked: "so we're good?"

Bo nodded: "yeah, we're good," he said extending his hand so they could shake. "Just one more thing…"

"Agree to disagree on Nora and if I find out where your daughter is I'll let you know."

"And if there's anyway I can keep Natalie safe I'll do it," Bo finished as they dropped hands.

"Want a drink?" Clint asked as he headed to the bar.

"After the day we've had, sounds like a good idea," Bo agreed as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in, Kim," Clint called out.

Kim walked in shyly when she saw Bo there, "I just got back from the hospital."

"Sieria Rose doing ok?" Clint asked as he poured drinks for the three of them and handed his brother one, then his girlfriend one of the others.

"She should be ready to come home soon, I just…" she paused.

"Bo's going to work on Nora. As soon as the divorce is final I'll get a judge here and then we'll update your petition to include me. Besides, the lawyer already told you you have a strong case since Schlylar and Fish both denied paternity," Clint reassured.

"But Gigi has a stronger case because she's the biological aunt," Kim pouted.

"But you're paying the bills."

"They'll argue that technically you are," she pointed out sadly.

Bo sipped his drink taking it all in as Kim sighed: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Just making peace," Bo told her. "And I don't mind you being here. Might as well get to know my future sister-in-law."

"Still, you have things to talk about, I'm going to go upstairs," Kim said as she put down her drink self consciously. "We'll talk later?" she directed at Clint.

"Sure."

Watching her leave, Bo turned to his brother: "I take back what I said about her being like Sara."

"Actually you said she was younger than Sara."

"True, but she reminds me a bit of Natalie."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Not what you think," Bo laughed. "Just that she seems insecure. And you're right. She wants and needs love. With the right person she probally will have the best brought out of her. She does seem to have feelings for you. She was worried about interrupting our talk and what we needed to say and she really does love that baby."

"So you're ok with us?"

Bo nodded: "you deserve happiness, even if she is younger than your granddaughter."

Clint shook his head: "Finish your damned drink."

"Think I'm stopping at one?" Bo asked as he headed for the couch and sat down. "Grab a deck of cards, would you? We have a lot to work out. Might as well do it in one night."

"Nothing like poker and burbon to bring out the truth," Clint agree. "So that's what the ante is? Questions?"

Bo nodded: "Winner gets to ask, loser has to answer."

Grabbing the cards from the desk Clint rolled his eyes: "Something tells me this is going to be a long night."

"Not too long," Bo teased, "you have a pretty young filly waiting for you."

Going to the couch Clint looked at him: "Go to hell."

"Make me."


End file.
